


Fun in the Sun

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns that blondes and sunshine don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #005 "sun"

Sometimes, Sam didn't know whether she wanted to kiss Jack senseless or kill him slowly.

At the moment, she was leaning towards murder.

Because her current predicament was entirely and completely his fault.

She had just looked so peaceful, he defended, when she scowled at him. And it wasn't often that she had the time to rest, that he didn't want to wake her. 

She'd come out to sit on the dock with him while he was fishing. It was far too nice a day to stay inside, too nice to even want to read something, so she had stretched out on the warm dock and the moment she'd stopped moving, she'd promptly fallen asleep.

She had woken four hours later to the worst sunburn she'd had since the age of twelve.

In fact, she was fairly sure this was even worse than a staff weapon blast— those, at least, were only in one place, and they were usually followed by large doses of painkillers.

"I'm sorry, Carter," said Jack for the fifteenth time, wincing at the burn that spread over both shoulders and most of her back. "I didn't even think you might sunburn."

Sam couldn't help a little smile at that. "It's all right, Jack," she assured him, when he continued to look guilty. "But there is something you can do about it."

"Anything," he promised, and just knowing that he meant it was making her feel better already.

"There's a jar in the medicine cabinet," she said, stretching out across their bed on her stomach and pulling Jack's pillow under her head. "White cream with a bee on it."

"You got it, Carter," said Jack, and returned a moment later. "You're not going to eat it, are you?"

Sam opened one eye to see him eyeing the jar warily, squinting at the label. "It's made from royal jelly, Jack. The stuff bees feed to their queen. But the chemical properties—"

"Carter," he interrupted, only pretending to be annoyed at her technobabble. "What do I do with it?"

She closed her eyes again. "Rub it wherever there's a burn. Carefully."

Sam felt the bed dip as he sat beside her and pulled her braid out of the way. "I'm always careful with you, Sam," he whispered in her ear.

Sunburns, she decided, as his fingers brushed gently over her skin, might not be so bad after all.

THE END


End file.
